This is your song
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Gibbs brakes down after the death of his mentor Mike Franks. Tony memorizes what Gibbs has done for the team and tries to get him back to his old behavior.


I wrote this for my annoying teacher pixie who was getting on my nerves to do this. At first I wanted this to be a Twilight songfic, but then I saw "Swan Song" and "Pyramid" in season 8 with Mike Franks dying... the song totally matches Gibbs.

Anyways, enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. Because if I would, Kate and Franks wouldn't have died. And I do not own the song "This is your song" by Ronan Keating.

* * *

><p><em>Live your life to the fall<em>

_With a lifetime of smiles_

Tony sat opposite of Gibbs. The older man was staring blankly at him, maybe even not noticing that someone was there. "You okay?" the young man tried to talk to him. Maybe this sentence would cause him a headslap. And so he waited. And waited... and waited... but nothing came. He tried to smile at his boss, but nothing came. When was the last time the silverhaired NCIS agent smiled? Yeah, when Mike Franks appeared. And then... he died.

_Made us know right from wrong_

_Always knowing a lie_

Gibbs had always supported the team, teaching everything he was tought in his life. He showed them how to live on when someone died, he showed them how to bring back the happiness, he taught them to decide whether their actions had been right or totally wrong. He raised them, because their parents couldn't or didn't want to do it. And Gibbs had always known when they were lying or weren't telling him something. He always knew. And then he helped.

But now, he didn't even seem to care.

_You made us to be tough_

_But never too rough_

Their boss had been very hard at the times, only showing anger. But now Tony knew, why. Because he wanted them to stand attached on the ground, so they wouldn't fall when hard times hit them. But he never wanted to hurt them, in either physical or mental way. He just wanted them not to brake. And he succeeded. Sure, they broke a few times, but they knew how to move on.

And now... he just stared at them, never said a word if it wasn't needed.

_Rise above what you said_

_Never easily lead._

It hadn't been easy to follow his leads. Sometimes they were just as complicated as the whole thing, but they always worked out. They always beared fruit. He always knew what to to, and even if the team sometimes didn't do what he said, he helped and supported them, but in a very... quiet way.

Now, he didn't even wanted to know what they were doing.

_So I'll try and go on_

_Loving all that we know_

Tony sighed and leaned back. He tried so hard not to think about what happened. He didn't want the feelings to affect his work and personal life. He didn't want them to brake him down. Yes, he liked Mike Franks nearly as much as Gibbs did. It was like losing a grandfather to know that he wouldn't come around anymore to help them. To help Gibbs. To tell him that the relationship Tony had with Ziva was strong and would survive through their daily life as agents.

_Through the hardest of times_

_you put on a show_

The Senior Field Agent remembered the times he broke down after him losing Jeanne and Paula and all the others who died. Gibbs had been there for him, supported him, had been a real father to him. He had let him sleep in his house, not telling the others about what happened to Tony. He let him go to the funerals, went with him to their gravestones to lay down flowers. Gibbs stroke his back when Tony cried.

But now... he wasn't even able to help himself.

_You made us stand tall_

_When all around us would fall_

Gibbs always wanted them to move on, not caring whatever happened to them. He always told them to not let the emotions affect them. "I know best what can happen if you let the feelings overwhelm you." he once had said to Tony. And the younger agent had believed him. Because when he had looked in the older man's eyes, he saw the honesty. And then, Tony recieved the heaviest headslap of his lifetime. "Don't believe what you're told. Double check." Gibbs had said, walking away and taking a sip of his coffee.

Now, Gibbs wasn't aware enough to keep on standing up for them.

_Even when you were alone_

_You believed you could fly_

After Kate had died, Gibbs was alone again. She had been the only woman to keep him away from his boat, from the darkness of his basement. She had been the one for him. And that was for sure. Sometimes you could see the sadness in his eyes when she was mentioned on a cold case, but he never ever resisted on trying to go on. He always looked forward and never looked back.

But after all that, he was not even able to stand straight, not to mention _fly_.

_And one day we'll all sing along_

_'Cause this is your song_

_We wrote it for you_

Tony moved again, sitting next to his boss, propping his elbows on his knees. He looked the gray haired in the eyes. After a while, with just the clock ticking, he leaned back, looking at the ceiling. He stared, and stared, and stared. "You know, I always looked up to you. You were the man I could never reach up to. You were the one to safe the team, when all were falling.

_It'll take all our lives_

_Just to help us get through_

I believe that we would all give our lives to safe you. Because you were the one to stand up for us. You were the one to keep us from all the bad. And even if you thought you failed, you tried to make us feel better. And I think we're the only ones left in your life now. Please, don't try to hide your emotions from me, or the others. It makes you look human.

_You were a friend_

_Walk with you to the end_

And a dad should be human, Gibbs. Yes, you heard me. You were a father for all of us. You taught us everything you've been taught. Man, you showed us how to move on, how to support someone, how to coope with the world. You taught us how to decide whether right or wrong. You taught us how to survive the loss of someone you love. And now? You're everything you didn't want us to be."

_And one day we'll all sing along_

_'Cause this is your song_

With that, Tony stood up, walking up to his kitchen right near the living room to get something to drink. He was nearly crying because he couldn't stand seeing his real father brake down. He poured some orange juice into two glasses and walked back to the couch. Gibbs sat down like he did when Tony left. But now, his eyes weren't blank anymore. Tony even thought he saw a sparkle in them when his boss looked up to him and grabbed the glass. Then he sat down next to him again. It was quiet a long time. Suddenly, Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and said: "I'm sorry." The younger agent smiled, took a sip of his orange juice and answered: "Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, now I'm totally exhausted... I wrote four fics in nearly two hours... new record!

Anyways,_** REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
